Arthas: The Last Bastion
by Sargent S. Sarge III
Summary: This is a tribute to all Arthas fans out there that like me did not like the way our champion fell. So this story is a tale of what could have been, with a single lesson taught to him early on by Uther. Giving him the ability to listen to his advisors.


A WarCraft Fan fiction

By: The White Raven

**DISCLAIMER**: I own none of the rights to the characters, creatures, things, or places in this fan fiction. They all belong to their respective owners. However, the story itsel and the plot are mine.

I have tried to maintain to the lore as much as possible despite the splintered chain of event, such as maintaining most of the earlier decisions made by Arthas and other influential characters that ae important to his story. Arthas is exactly as he has always been, brave, caring, vengeful, and protective

**Arthas: The Last Bastion**

By: Richard J. L. Fry (A.K.A. The White Raven)

**Chapter One: A Boy and his horse**

He had done it again. Prince Arthas has once again snuck out of the castle past 300 soldiers, visiting dwarven and elven ambassadors, and the watchful eyes of both King Terenas and the legendary war hero Uther The Lightbringer, and at the ripe old age of nine years old. He had quietly and swiftly made his way past thet gate guards, out the gate, and across the feilds to the Balnir farmstead. The Balnirs had a son named Jarim who arthas enjoyed to visit and spend time with rather than the boring company of foreign dignitaries, ambassadors, and soldiers that infested the castle. The boys would go out into the "wilderness" surrounding the castle and it's lands to go on adventures an fight imaginary orcs and demons. Today however they had a new adventure. Brightmane the prized mare of the Balnir family horse farm was giving birth. Vara Balnir asked Arthas to stay back so he would not get dirty and get himself and them in trouble, but Arthas insited on helping and seeing what the world outside of the castle was like, besides lately his mother had been talking to his older sister about the miracle of birth and he figured he'd see for himself.

He wasn't sure what to think, it had all been a haze for him, one minute he was kneeling there watching it all unfold and at first he was a little disgusted. But, then he realized that there was now a new snow white colt on the floor in front of him. Two sets of eyes meet, Arthas and colt's, for a moment those two sets of eyes were linked, and a bond between souls was formed. This frozen moment was quickly brought back by the soound of hooves thundering down the road towards the farmstead. With a voice as deep and thunderous as the beating hooves calling out Arthas's name. Armor clanked hard with the riders swift pace.

"Uh oh, I know those sounds anywhere." Arthas says as he quickly jumps up. "Uther!"

The Balnirs stand up too, wondering if they will be in trouble because everytime Arthas sneaks out of the castle, he winds up at their farm. They wouldn't be i any real trouble, being loyal family friends of the royal family had a few perks but the Balnirs and the Menethil line kept it relativley quite to offer the other some solitude. Vara, puts a gentle hand on Arthas's shoulder and looks down at him smling wide.

"Come on my prince, Lord Uther has come to collect you. No doubt your father realized you were not there." She says as she guides him gently out of the stable and into the sunlight. They watched Uther ride up together. An armored giant of a man, standing tall and imposing in his heavy plate mail armor. Uther lets out a hearty laugh and radiates warmth and kindness as he reaches the farmstead.

"I'm sure I'll never understand how you get out of the castle past so many guards, myself, and your parents" He says in his deep powerful voice.

"Maybe you all just aren't looking hard enough?" Arthas says back with a sly smile.

"Thank you for watching over our wayward prince lady Vara." Uther tilts his head toward her.

She makes a slightly surprise "Oh" at being called lady Vara, "Your welcome Lord Uther."

Uther shifts his weight, as he turns back to Arthas. "Comon Prince Arthas, it is time to head back to the castle and tack care of your studies that you have neglected."

"No." Arthas states smuggly and defiantly. "I don't feel like studies today."

"Arthas, you need to complete your studies." Uther states in an authoritative voice.

"No, I don't believe I do." says Arthas smuggly while he starts looking around for something to intrest him.

"Arthas." Uther leans forward slightly to look Arthas directly in the eye. "Do you want to know the secret of being a great king?"

This got his attention and he stared directly into Uthers large scruffy face. "Yes, Ser Uther, I do."

"The secret to being a strong king?" Uther says questioningly and then waits a moment to let the suspense build. "The secret to being a strong king, is to listen to those older and wise than you, but not forget that there may be those younger and wiser."

Knowing that he was beaten Arthas took Uthers hand without another word, and he lifted him onto the horse as though he weighed nothing at all. The both waved goodbye to the Balnir family and rode away. Arthas's head rang with thoughts of the new born colt, and Uthers words.

Arthas looks at the setting sun, and whispers to himself. "I will be a strong king."

* * *

This is a tribute to all Arthas fans out there that like me did not like the way our champion fell. So this story is a tale of what could have been, with a single lesson taught to him early on by Uther. Giving him the ability to **listen** to his advisors such as Jaina and Uther.


End file.
